Dexter
First appearance: The Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Dexter is the main protagonist of the 90's cartoon, Dexter's Laboratory. On the outside, he seems to be just another nerdy boy. But in reality, he is a villainous young scientist who has his own lab, where he conducts several experiments using chemicals, machines, and many other scientific objects. When Dexter was born, the hospital staff noticed that his brain was twice the normal size, and thus rendered him as a genius, giving him his trademark sky-blue glasses. Then, he was brought home by his parents. He soon met his older sister Dee Dee, who noticed his bellybutton and asked, "Oooooh! What does THIS button do?!", seemingly for the first time, thus pressing her finger into it and making Dexter cry. As Dexter grew, he tried building things, but Dee Dee continuously harassed him, trying to play with him and breaking his creations. When Dexter was finally fed up with his sister's reckless behavior, he got into a fit and accidentally uncovered an empty room. Then, he realized he could build a private lab there and avoid Dee Dee. Unfortunately for him, she soon discovered his lab and destroyed it. Ever since then, Dee Dee has been continuously bothering her brother in his lab, pressing every button she asks about. Dexter is a rather arrogant young man who is basically one of the smartest children at his school, only being rivalled by his archnemesis Mandark. He seems to have an interest in girls (except Dee Dee, who he believes has "cooties" hiding in her room), and apparently hates brussel sprouts and other vegetables. Despite his seemingly selfish nature, Dexter appears to have a heart for his family and will do whatever he can to help them and protect them from danger. Role in the Mysteriousverse Dexter's first appearance in the Mysteriousverse is in the early events of Irregular Show, when Mandark steals parts to his latest device (which is later revealed as a pair of metallic gloves that can smash through anything), and the former chases him to his lab and fights him. Later, he meets Tony Stark after his tower is destroyed by the Mandarin's forces. They form a sort of "bro bond" throughout the game, seeing as they have similar traits, such as intelligence and seriousness. They soon team up to fight Dr. Doom's army, and later Galactus. Dexter is one of the five key members of the Mysterious Organization in The Mysterious Seven Project, the other four being Tony Stark, Chuck D. Head, Inori Aizawa, and Emmet. Moveset Dexter's moveset in the Mysterious X Project series mainly consists of machines he brought with him from his lab to the battlefield. In The Mysterious Seven Project, he can additionally transform into Dexstar. As Dexter *'Standard Special: Blaster' - Dexter pulls out a laser pistol and shoots it. The laser moves straight forward into players. *'Side Special: Get Them, Dog!' - Dexter summons his dog and sends him at the opponent specified. *'Up Special: Dodge, Ball!' - Dexter shoots a dodgeball into the air, and it bounces around the area's walls until it falls out of the battlefield or hits at least ten walls. *'Down Specials' **M5P Only: Metallic Slam! - Dexter uses robotic fists to create a small shockwave. **M7P Only: Dexstar! - Dexter transforms into his superhero alter-ego. *'Hold Special: Animal Atomizer!' - Dexter uses his Animal Atomizer to transform an enemy into a certain animal, which depends on how long the button is held. **1-3 Seconds: Rabbit - The opponent's movements become slipperier and their jumps are floatier. **4-6 Seconds: Mouse - The opponent becomes smaller and easier to knock off the battlefield. **7-9 Seconds: Elephant - The opponent becomes bulkier and slower. **10-12 Seconds: Giraffe - The opponent's height increases, giving them greater inability to attack. *'Super Move: Robo Dexo 2000!' - Dexter unleashes a giant robot that shoots out missiles and giant orbs of energy. As Dexstar (M7P Only) Dexstar is Dexter's transformation in The Mysterious Seven Project, using several superpowers borrowed from other heroes from his dimension in battle. *'Standard Special: Loud and Clear!' - Dexstar uses White Tiger's roar, stunning opponents. *'Side Special: Quick as Lighting!' - Dexstar uses Valhallen's boost, dashing into the direction specified. *'Up Special: G is for Grow!' - He uses Capital G's size-changing ability, growing up to three times larger. *'Down Special: Back to Normal!' - Transforms back into Dexter. *'Hold Special: Right to the Face!' - Dexstar uses Living Bullet's "shooting" ability, flying fast and smashing into foes. *'Super Move: Can You Feel the Heat?!' - Dexstar uses Major Glory's heat vision, shooting lasers everywhere and eventually releasing a large laser beam. Category:Dexter's Lab Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Silver Spurs Saga Category:Mysterious Five Organization